simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szkoła
miejsce kształcenia młodych Simów pojawiające się we wszystkich czterech częściach gry. W dwóch pierwszych oraz w czwartej nie przedstawiono budynku szkoły, natomiast w trzeciej stworzono ją jako króliczą norę, której wnętrza nie widzimy. The Sims Dzieci uczęszczają do szkoły codziennie od dziewiątej do piętnastej. Zawsze mogą ominąć dzień w szkole poprzez zignorowanie autobusu, który podjechał pod dom naszej rodziny. Skutkuje to pogorszeniem ocen. Nauczyciele nie zadają pracy domowej. Aby podwyższyć stopnie, należy sięgnąć na półkę z książkami i pouczyć się. Dzięki temu poprawimy oceny, a nawet możemy otrzymać nagrodę od bliskich w wysokości 100 simoleonów. Jeżeli oceny dziecka są zatrważająco niskie, wysyłane jest do szkoły wojskowej. Gdy uczeń uda się w to miejsce, zniknie z rodziny na zawsze. The Sims 2 left Dzieci chodzą do szkoły podstawowej od dziewiątej do piętnastej, natomiast młodzież do szkoły średniej od dziewiątej do trzynastej. Nastolatkowie uczą się krócej ze względu na często podejmowaną pracę na pół etatu. Obie grupy wiekowe mają weekend wolny, a od nauczycieli dostają pracę domową. Wykonanie jej zapewni poprawę ocen. W odrobieniu zadania zawsze może pomóc dorosły Sim. Dzięki temu uczeń szybciej skończy wykonywanie pracy domowej. Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części gry, głównym środkiem transportu zawożącym do szkoły jest autobus. Gdy uczeń nie zdąży wsiąść do pojazdu odpowiednio wcześnie, ten odjedzie. Skutkuje to obniżeniem ocen. Mimo to dzieci i nastolatkowie mogą pójść do szkoły piechotą lub poprosić dorosłych Simów o podwiezienie. Ponadto młodzież może sama dojechać do szkoły samochodem. Dopuszczalne spóźnienie to takie, które nie wynosi więcej niż jedna godzina. W przeciwnym razie szkoła odmówi przyjęcia na lekcje. Za dobre wyniki w nauce uczący się Simowie mogą dostać specjalne nagrody, a także stypendium na studia. Jeżeli oceny naszego Sima są wyjątkowo niskie, pracownik opieki społecznej ma prawo zabrać go do szkoły specjalnej. Niestety dziecko z tej szkoły nie wróci. Nastolatek zostanie zwolniony z pracy na pół etatu, niezależnie od tego, jak wysoką miał wydajność pracy. Istnieje również szansa, by uczeń przyprowadził koleżankę lub kolegę ze szkoły. Tak jak w przypadku współpracowników, na początku ma z danym Simem 20 punktów relacji. Dodatek Cztery pory roku wprowadza tak zwany "śnieżny dzień". W tym okresie autobus nie podjedzie pod dom naszej rodziny ze względu na ogromne połacie śniegu. Jeśli został zakupiony helikopter lub samochód, istnieje możliwość wybrania się do szkoły, jednak opuszczenie tego dnia szkolnego nie skutkuje obniżeniem stopni. The Sims 3 left Szkoła podstawowa przyjmuje uczniów od dziewiątej do piętnastej, natomiast szkoła średnia od dziewiątej do czternastej. Młodzież uczy się krócej ze względu na możliwość podjęcia pracy dorywczej. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich części gry, dzieci nie są zabierane do szkoły specjalnej przez słabe oceny. W trybie edycji miasta istnieje opcja usunięcia budynku szkoły. Na skutek tego, dzieci nie będą mogły się uczyć z wyjątkiem zapisania ich do szkoły z internatem. Podczas pobytu na lekcjach można wykonywać wiele interakcji, należą do nich między innymi ciężka praca oraz rozmowa z przyjaciółmi. Niektóre z nich wpływają dobrze na naszą ocenę pracy szkolnej, inne wręcz przeciwnie. Stopnie mają duże znaczenie w rozwoju naszego Sima. Im lepsze ma wyniki na koniec szkoły, tym większa szansa na wybranie mu dowolnej cechy. Jeśli chodzi o dorosłych, szkoła oferuje im między innymi rozpoczęcie kariery edukacji lub podjęcie się kursu malowania. Niektóre okazje są również związane z tym budynkiem. W dodatku Pokolenia dochodzi także możliwość wysłania dzieci naszych Simów do szkoły z internatem, a także zapisania ich na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Dla dzieci są to balet lub skauting, a dla nastolatków m.in. klub dyskusyjny, klub muzyczny i klub naukowy. Zajęcia te odbywają się tylko przez dwie godziny w różne dni, więc starszy uczeń, jeżeli będzie mu to pasowało, może być zapisany naraz na kilka z nich. Przynależność do danego klubu przynosi liczne korzyści, np. członek klubu artystycznego będzie rozwijał umiejętności malarskie, a od czasu do czasu może przynieść do domu wykonany przez siebie obraz, natomiast dziecko uczęszczające na lekcje baletu uczy się różnych kroków i piruetów, którymi później popisuje się przed innymi. Może się zdarzyć, że po lekcjach dziecko zostanie zaproszone do domu znajomego ze szkoły lub zaprosi kogoś do siebie. Mają wtedy okazję odrobić razem lekcje i pouczyć się. Simowie mogą zostać zatrzymani w szkole. Dzieje się tak wskutek spania na lekcji lub przyłapania na spisywaniu pracy domowej od innego ucznia. W czasie odbywania kary opuszczają godziny swojego etatu, co powoduje spadek wydajności pracy. Szczególnie tracą na tym pracoholicy. Aresztowanie może nastąpić także poza szkołą, ale dobrzy uczniowie zazwyczaj tego unikają. Tak jak w poprzedniej części gry, w dodatku The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku również występuje śnieżny dzień, w którym dziecko lub nastolatek nie może pojechać do szkoły z powodu opadów śniegu (o godzinie 7:00 pojawia się komunikat, że ze względu na silne opady śniegu zajęcia lekcyjne zostają odwołane). Szkoły w The Sims 3 Sunset Valley Publiczna szkoła dla uzdolnionych Ulokowano ją w samym centrum miasta, naprzeciwko Parku Centralnego. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, uczęszczają do niej zdolni Simowie. To jedyna szkoła w Sunset Valley, tak więc wszyscy uczniowie są utalentowani. Obok budynku znajdziemy plac zabaw, na którym można odprężyć się po stresującym dniu w szkole. Riverview Miejscowa szkoła powszechna Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, uczęszczają do niej wszyscy Simowie z Riverview. To jedyna szkoła w tym otoczeniu. Obok budynku również znajdziemy plac zabaw. Twinbrook Szkoła publiczna "Gwieździsta" Nie wiadomo, czemu lub komu szkoła zawdzięcza swoją nazwę. Zbudowano ją nieopodal centrum, naprzeciwko basenu i ogrodu botanicznego. Dzięki temu uczniowie nie mają problemu z rekreacją na pływalni. Za szkołą umieszczono duże, dość zapuszczone boisko z trybunami. Na terenie parceli znajdziemy też plac zabaw. Bridgeport Szkoła publiczna numer 67 Budynek szkoły umieszczono w spokojniejszej części miasta, z dala od wieżowców. Naprzeciwko znajduje się największy park w mieście, który może służyć za cel wycieczek szkolnych. Nieopodal obiektu ulokowano duże boisko z trybunami oraz między innymi miejsce do grania w klasy. Nazwa szkoły mówi nam, jak dużo szkół wybudowano w Bridgeport. Appaloosa Plains Szkoła i Stadion "Widok na Szczyt" Jest to jedna z trzech szkół połączonych ze stadionem. Zapewne pełni on funkcję sali gimnastycznej. Za budowlą znajduje się duże boisko na otwartej przestrzeni. Szkoła położona jest w centrum Appaloosa Plains, obok basenu, który jakby nie patrzeć też jest obiektem sportowym. Prawdopodobnie służy za szkolną pływalnię. Starlight Shores Szkoła publiczna Goodera Ulokowano ją w samym centrum miasta, w niewielkiej odległości od ratusza. Zbudowana w nowoczesnym stylu, nie przypomina wcześniej przedstawionych szkół. Prawdopodobnymi założycielami placówki są Gooderowie, mieszkający na stałe w Starlight Shores. Oaza Szczęścia Akademia Kadzidła Szkoła ulokowana w samym centrum Oazy Szczęścia. Wokół budynku rośnie wiele palm i zarośli. Za obiektem znajdziemy duże boisko i trybuny, a obok plac zabaw dla dzieci. Dolina Smoków Smocza Szkoła Życia i Nauki Szkoła ulokowana jest na wzgórzu przy ulicy Wzgórze O'Connellów 101 w Dolinie Smoków. Wokół budynku rośnie wiele magnolii i wrzosów. Za obiektem znajdziemy dużą fontannę. Swoim wyglądem przypomina kościół gotycki. Możliwe, że nim był, zanim został przemieniony w szkołę. Moonlight Falls Akademia Everglow i Koloseum Szkoła zbudowana jest w stylu starych uniwersytetów. Z tyłu znajduje się kilka ławek i mały plac zabaw dla dzieci. Przed budynkiem szkoły można znaleźć szpital. Tak jak w Appaloosa Plains jest połączona ze stadionem. Monte Vista Scuola Simatica Szkoła znajduje się poza centrum miasta na Aleja Bella Vista 714. Za obiektem znajdziemy plac zabaw dla dzieci, zaś obok boisko z trybunami. Przed budynkiem jest Park "Księżycowy Spacer". Isla Paradiso Instytut Wysokiego Uznania i Stadion Szkoła umiejscowiona została dość daleko od centrum miasta na brzegu głównej wyspy Isla Paradiso. Połączona jest ze stadionem podobnie jak szkoły w Appaloosa Plains i Moonlight Falls. Wyglądem przypomina budynek w Sunset Valley, różni się tylko tym, iż posiada wieżę zegarową. The Sims 4 Tutaj młodzi Simowie przebywają w szkole od 8 do 14. W odróżnieniu do pozostałych części gry nie przyjeżdża autobus, dzieci o określonej godzinie po prostu wychodzą z domu. Podczas zajęć ich nie widzimy, ale kontrolujemy za pomocą specjalnego menu. Oceną najwyższą jest 6, a żeby uczeń na nią zapracował, musi być skupiony, odrabiać prace domowe i różne zadania. Edukacja dzieli się na podstawówkę i liceum. Ciekawostki * W The Sims 3 nastolatek może pojechać do szkoły samochodem. * Jeśli w The Sims 3 przybliżysz się do szkoły, usłyszysz śmiechy, rozmowy, dzwonek itp. Galeria 185px-Inside_of_Public_School_-_The_Sims_3.jpg|Wnętrze klasy w szkole w The Sims 3 185px-SimNationMap-reverseUSA.jpg|Odwrócona mapa Stanów Zjednoczonych na ścianie klasy Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Parcele publiczne w The Sims 3 Kategoria:Parcele publiczne Kategoria:Parcele en:School